Elmer Fudd
Elmer J. Fudd is a character in the Looney Tunes franchise. He remains the villain that is most associated with Bugs Bunny and the rivalry between the two has become legendary. Elmer is portrayed as a (mostly bald with a blond curl above his forehead) child in certain parodies of children's songs and the episode "Bully for Bugs" in Baby Looney Tunes. He serves Mr. Chairman and is one of the supporting antagonists in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. History Elmer is Bugs' arch-nemesis in the Bugs Bunny cartoons and Bugs' most recurring enemy. He is a hunter who wishes to trap Bugs, but the intelligent hare always tricks him and wins. Elmer first appeared in the cartoon "Elmer's Candid Camera". Comedian Arthur Q Bryan provided the character's voice. Despite being a villain, Elmer Fudd is not very evil as he has good intentions sometimes. Elmer is forever willing to try and hunt Bugs Bunny (and Daffy Duck, to a lesser extent), his actions often lead to Bugs tricking him in many ways and this angers Elmer to the point he has threatened to kill the rabbit - though it's worth noting whenever Bugs tricks Elmer into believing he has succeeded in this Elmer shows great remorse, suggesting that he doesn't truly wish to kill Bugs at all. It is worth noting that Elmer, despite his incompetence, is actually among the few antagonists to outright defeat Bugs in a cartoon. He spent the entirety of "Rabbit Rampage" tormenting Bugs with the artist's pen (something of a karmic throwback to Bugs doing the same to Daffy in "Duck Amuck"). After the two suffer slippage in sanity in "Hare Brush", Elmer undergoes a role reversal with Bugs, convinced they are now in each other's respective roles. The cartoon ends with Bugs arrested over the massive debts "he" has left since Elmer lost his mind while "Bugs" shows relief at least this screwy wabbit won't be going to Alcatraz. He has also been victorious over other protagonists such as Daffy Duck in many other cartoons. Bugs also used female drag disguises to fool Elmer. In 'Rabbit Fire', Bugs disguises as a female hunter and kisses Elmer in his nose. In 'Rabbit Seasoning', Bugs dressed as a sexy young lady and kissed Elmer in his nose again. In the 'What's Opera Doc', Bugs disguises as Brunhilde and tricks Elmer again. In 'Rabbit of Seville', Bugs dresses as a temptress and dances for Elmer. In the same short, Bugs offers Elmer some flowers, chocolates and a ring. Happily wanting Bugs to marry him, Elmer dresses as his blushing bride. Delighted, Bugs dresses as a groom and the couple marries. Bugs run with his 'beautiful bride' into a long flight of stairs and he throws Fudd into a wedding cake. Bugs and Elmer married again in 'Bugs Bonnets', although, this time, Bugs has really fallen in love with Elmer. Elmer Fudd is famous for pronouncing "r" and "l" as "w", especially when he says "wabbit" and "hewwo." In fact, this trait alone is what many people associate with Elmer: of particular fame is his catch-phrase: "Be vewy, vewy quiet! I'm hunting wabbits!", followed by a signature laugh. It's worth noting Elmer breaks the fourth wall when doing this phrase and talks directly to the audience. Elmer Fudd is depicted, in all forms, as a human, always bald, and is almost always a hunter of some description - though it is doubtful how experienced he is since he seems incapable of utilizing skills associated with hunting - though he does have a shotgun and seems to know some basic tracking-skills via identifying "wabbit tracks". He is occasionally depicted as having other jobs, including being a farmer, prospector, surveyor, and even a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Villainous Acts *Attempts to hunt down Bugs Bunny and/or Daffy Duck on numerous occasions. *In Looney Tunes: Back In Action, he was one of Mr. Chairman's minions, and he tried to kill Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. *In the Looney Tunes Show episode "Super-Rabbit", he was one of the villains who tried to defeat Bugs Bunny (Super-Rabbit). *In a number of New Looney Tunes episodes, he was the leader of The Hazmats, who captured Claudette Dupri who was later rescued by Pepe Le Pew. *In "Back-Alley Oproar", he went too far as actually trying to kill Sylvester rather than just merely getting rid of him, because he wanted to sleep, and Sylvester's song was disturbing him, but he makes Sylvester just more sing and annoy him in the process. *In "Hare Brush", he pretended to suffer from a mental illness thinking he is a rabbit only to get away from getting exposed and arrested for tax evasion by an IRS agent, as he didn't pay $300,000 in back taxes without filing for his return. (Adjusting for inflation and given that the cartoon was released in 1955, this is slightly over $2.87 million in modern currency.) Which to begin with, is what lead to his company's future-facing a serious threat. *In "Ant Pasted", he intentionally harasses a group of innocent ants by chucking out firecrackers through their anthills. Amused by their complaints, he throws in more to injure more ants, and break down their anthills into pieces. Causing the ants to declare war against him. *Maliciously pranks and torments Bugs Bunny throughout despite never being provoked in "Rabbit Rampage". *Tricks Bugs Bunny into joining his petting zoo (which is really an animal abuse prison) in "Bugs in the Petting Zoo". *Scams the public into draining Daffy Duck's lake for his mineral water business in "Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere", and into tricking Daffy Duck into becoming a celebrity to extend summer in "The Duck Days of Summer". In other media Batman/Elmer Fudd Elmer Fudd serves as the anti-heroic protagonist of the crossover. He dates Silver St. Cloud until she is supposedly killed by Bugs "The Bunny". He decides to kill Bugs until Bugs claims Bruce Wayne hired him to kill St. Cloud. He shoots Wayne and attempts to kill him but fails. He later fights Batman, before teaming up to find St. Cloud's killer. It is eventually revealed St. Cloud faked her death to unite Fudd and Batman, to see what would happen. Appears in a cartoon in The Far Side ''where he's fired from a screwdriver factory for his verbal tic "having a subliminal effect" on the workers. Appears in a commercial for Geico insurance, where the host asks, "Could switching to Geico really save you 15% or more on car insurance? Does Elmer Fudd have trouble with the letter R?" Gallery Elmer fudd.jpg wabbit_twouble_sized.jpg|Fat Elmer 2012_duffy_rhapsody_001.jpg|Elmer wielding his gun in "Daffy's Rhapsody". elmerfudd.jpg|Elmer with Bugs Rhapsody.jpg|Elmer with Daffy Snapshot20110726111833.png|Elmer in ''The Looney Tunes Show Tunesquad7.jpg|Elmer with Yosemite Sam in Space Jam. Elmer Fudd.gif|Artwork of Elmer Fudd. Fearsome five.jpg|Artwork of Fudd, along with Marvin the Martian, Wile E. Coyote, Yosemite Sam, and Tasmanian Devil. IMG_8898.GIF|Bugs redirecting Elmer's bullet in a Looney Tunes videogame. Image1_(3).png|Elmer Fudd in New Looney Tunes (previously known as Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Prod.). 21978_LooneyTunes_VikingElmer_POP_GLAM_HiRes.png|Elmer's Funko Pop! elmer-fudd-looney-tunes-rabbits-run-84.jpg|Elmer in Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run. Videos Sylvester Ep 8 Back Alley Oproar 1948 Looney Tunes - Rabbit Fire Looney Toons - Bugs Bunny 108 - Rabbit Seasoning Merrie Melodies - Duck! Rabbit, Duck! Looney Tunes - Rabbit Rampage - HQ Trivia *Elmer is Bugs's most classic foe, as he appeared as the main antagonist in the Bugs Bunny cartoons more often than anyone else. *While Bugs usually manages to outwit, outfox, and-or make a fool of Elmer, he managed to get the better of Bugs in "Rabbit Rampage", "Hare Brush", and maybe "What's Opera Doc?", depending on the viewer's interpretation. He seems to have a lot more luck when his foil is someone else, like Daffy, whom his success rate is about even. *Elmer's non-threatening disposition was the subject of criticism for many of the Warner Bros creative team, particularly director Friz Freleng, who thought Elmer's mild-mannered and dimwitted personality made it harder to place him against Bugs without the latter coming off as a bully rather than a retaliating trickster. As such several other, more menacing adversaries such as Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian were created to take his place. Despite this, Elmer remained a recurring antagonist in many Bugs cartoons, though their rivalry became somewhat more laid back. *According to the Looney Tunes fans, there are various songs where the lead singer vaguely sounds like Elmer including "Let's Dance" by David Bowie, "Sweating Bullets" by Megadeth, and "Someday" by Sugar Ray. *In 2000, Mark V. McCollum had recorded the song called "Kill The Wabbit" (which is apparently based on the Looney Tunes short "What's Opera, Doc?") and named Elmer being the lead singer as Ozzy Fudd. Live at the Comedy Tonight club in San Francisco 1992 (which is from the VHS tape), Mark is seen on the stage asking the audience, "Speaking of dudes, what would it be like if Elmer Fudd had a punk sun? And his punk sun was into heavy metal and Ozzy Fudd had a hit video on MTV. Did you ever think what there would be like? I'' have!", and performing the song as he portrays the voice impression of Elmer. While it is currently unknown whatever happened to Mark V. McCollum, the song is often credited to other bands such as Metallica and Megadeth. *In ''Family Guy, Elmer Fudd succeeded in killing Bugs Bunny. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Game Bosses Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Insecure Category:Self-Aware Category:Rogues Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Ensemble Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Gaolers Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Villains